Conventionally, a multiprocessor system which transmits and receives information between a plurality of processors has been known (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). The multiprocessor system transmits and receives event information between the processors in each of which a real-time OS (operating system) is installed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-293499